Happy Birthday, Kakashi!
by FastForward
Summary: Birthday fic for Kakashi. He gets sent out on a mission the day before his birthday, but how fun can it be to be sore and dying on the same day you were born?


**© 2006** **FastForward **

**A/N: So I see my muse in class today. And she goes "Omg! Guess who's birthday is it!" And I was all confused, because I don't know anyone's birthday on the fifteenth of September, so I shrug and ask who, and she goes "KAKASHI!" And I gasped, and felt bad, because I realized, omg! I didn't write him anything for his birthday! I've had Naruto's written, for like, a week, and his is next month! So, I hurriedly whipped this up for 'Kashi-kun. Hope he likes it :smiles: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI! (See! See! I _don't_ hate him!)**

**Disclaimer: Kakashi isn't mine… He's 'Ruka's :3**

**Warning: Yaoi.**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi walked down the street, dragging his feet slightly as he went. He wanted to hurry home to his lover, Umino Iruka, but he knew things would bode badly for him once he got there. He knew there was no way Iruka would ever understand. But, Kakashi had a job to do, so he would do it, despite what the Chuunin said. It would break Kakashi's heart, but it wasn't his decision to make. 

He pushed open the door to his apartment; the one he now shared with Iruka. The other man was in the kitchen, probably making onigiri or something. Kakashi just closed the front door and walked towards the sounds, kissing Iruka lightly on the cheek when he found him. The Chuunin smiled, turning to look at him.

"How was your day?"

"Long." Kakashi admitted before turning and heading into their bedroom. He grabbed a bag from his closet and pulled it open before beginning to grab various things from around the room. He could hear Iruka approaching.

"So, I was thinking about tomorrow. Since it's—Wh-what are you doing?" Iruka asked, as he watched Kakashi pack things into a bag. "Where are you going?"

"I have a mission." Kakashi whispered.

"Oh. When do you leave?" Iruka asked, his happy mood diminishing slightly.

"Right now."

"You'll be back by tonight, though, right? Or tomorrow morning?"

"I'm coming back next week." Kakashi whispered again, avoiding Iruka's eye.

"What?" Iruka demanded. "Tsunade _knows_ it's your birthday tomorrow, why is she sending you on a mission?.!"

"I'm a shinobi, Iruka. Birthdays don't matter in our profession."

"Bullshit!" Iruka snapped. Kakashi could tell he was extremely upset. He was angry at himself for upsetting the other man.

He hadn't planned on leaving the day before his birthday, either, but what was he supposed to do? Say no to the Hokage? Tell her he had promised to spend the day with Iruka? That the Chuunin already had the entire day planned out? She would've just laughed in his face before continuing with the briefing. Birthdays weren't meant to be important to shinobi. To them, it was just one year closer to dying. They weren't supposed to dwell on it.

Iruka sat on the bed, staring at Kakashi as the Jounin packed his bag. He was done within minutes, walking over to his lover and kissing him on the forehead.

"Who are you going with?" Iruka whispered.

"Genma."

"Be careful."

"I always am."

* * *

Kakashi panted as he dragged Genma along. The pain in his side was intensifying with each step, and he was pretty sure the wound in his leg was infected. His left arm had gone numb hours ago, and blood kept dripping into his eyes. But he _refused_ to leave Genma behind. Genma was like his best friend, and leaving him behind would be like leaving himself behind. Or leaving Iruka behind. Kakashi couldn't do it. He'd rather die with Genma then have the other die alone. 

"You're... such a bastard... Hatake." Genma wheezed out.

"Don't talk, baka." Kakashi grunted, pulling himself and Genma behind a tree and leaning against it, panting hard. "You'll just speed up the process."

"I told you... to leave me." Genma struggled to speak, his cracked ribs protesting with each breath he took.

"I told you to shut up." Kakashi hissed angrily. "I'm not leaving you, and I'll kick your ass if you say that one more time."

"Good. Maybe... that'll kill me... and you'll leave me... behind." Genma forced out, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Shiranui, I'm going to fuck Raidou so hard up the ass if you don't make it back to Konoha, you hear me?.!"

"You... wouldn't." Genma glared as best he could.

"Well, do you really want to chance finding out?" Kakashi glared back.

The two stood there, glowering angrily at one another before Genma finally looked away, muttering something about Kakashi being a bastard before the silver-haired Jounin grunted and started moving again, dragging Genma with him. It was getting harder and harder because of his left leg, but he needed to get them back into Fire Country. From there, he could summon his dogs and have Pakkun run back to the village with his location. It would be harder for the dog to get his bearings if they were still in enemy territory.

_At least the mission was completed,_ Kakashi mused. All the men who'd attacked him and Genma were dead, but personally, Kakashi felt he and Genma weren't better off.

Wheezing, the Jounin couldn't go any further. He fell to his knees with a grunt, Genma falling beside him and landing on his side. The long-haired Jounin cried out as his injured ribs were jostled even more, causing Kakashi to wince.

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay." the other assured.

Kakashi bit his thumb and performed a seal before slamming it into the earth. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A dog appeared a second later, looking Kakashi up and down. "You look like shit, Hatake."

"Nice to see you, too. Head back to Konoha and get help for us, will you?"

"Done." Pakkun disappeared into the trees, Kakashi soon unable to see the small brown dog.

He fell down beside Genma, wincing as he felt an injury he hadn't noticed on his back. _Well, this is fun. I love this. I should do this more often,_ the Jounin thought sarcastically.

"By the way." Genma wheezed out. "Happy... birthday, Hatake."

"Yeah." the silver-haired man muttered. "Yippee for me."

His vision was fading. He shook his head to stay awake, but it didn't really help. Genma passed out beside him shortly afterwards, but Kakashi lacked the energy to wake him up. His eyes drifted shut, and his pulse slowed. He wasn't going to make it. Neither of them were. He knew it. He could feel it.

"Kakashi?"

_And now I'm hearing things, _the Jounin thought. _At least I'm imagining Iruka. Could be worse._

"Kakashi!"

_I know, I'm dying. Please don't cry, Iruka._

"Kakashi, wake up! You're going to push me off the bed!"

_Bed?_

Kakashi opened his eyes, finding it startling that he could do so. He looked over and saw he was right up against Iruka, the other man almost falling off the bed. How had he gotten back here? What was going on?

"Wh-what happened?"

"Um, you rolled over." Iruka stated. "And shoved me. And then you kicked me. And then you rolled over again, so I—"

"No, I mean—the mission. Where's Genma? Is he okay?"

Iruka slowly rose an eyebrow. "Genma's probably more than okay right now, seeing as how he's probably _not_ asleep in bed with Raidou. You haven't been on a mission for a week."

"What day is it?" Kakashi demanded.

"September fourteenth. No, wait." Iruka looked at the clock, noting it was two in the morning. "Fifteenth, now." He turned back to Kakashi with a smile. "Happy birthday, love." He kissed the Jounin softly on the lips.

Kakashi was still stunned. The mission—the _entire_ thing had been a dream? Really? Did that mean—he was going to be spending his birthday at home? With Iruka?

"I hope you can get back to sleep all right because I was so many plans for tomorrow." Iruka informed. Kakashi smirked, moving back and pulling the Chuunin with him. Once Iruka was safe from falling off the bed, he rolled on top of him, and grinned.

"I kind of want to stay in bed all day tomorrow. You'll be too tired to do anything, anyway." Iruka blushed cutely, trying to look disapproving but failing miserably. Kakashi bent down and nuzzled his cheek. "What do you say we try and find out if Genma and Raidou can hear us from their place?"

"U-un." Iruka agreed, embarrassed. "Happy birthday, Kakashi."

"Yeah. It really is." Kakashi bent down and kissed his little dolphin.

END.

* * *

**© 2006** **FastForward **


End file.
